


Enough - Bokuaka

by terushiima (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/terushiima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4:03 and I can't sleep<br/>Without you next to me I<br/>Toss and turn like the sea<br/>If I drown tonight, bring me<br/>Back to life<br/>Breathe your breath in me<br/>The only thing that I still believe<br/>In is you, if you only knew</p>
<p>- If You Only Knew by Shinedown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough - Bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Instagram -  
> @tetsuruo  
> @akaashi_kun

Akaashi just couldn't fall asleep tonight. It's been hours and the only thing he can remember doing so far is restlessly tossing and turning in his bed. He lies there, eyes wide open, staring at nothing in particular. Agitated, he slowly rolls over onto his back, and turns his head to the left so he can see his clock. The time changes just as he glances at the time. It's 4:03 am.

With a sigh, he turns back over. His mind begins to wander. He hates this part. Every night since then, he hasn't been able to sleep. Every night since then, his mind would think of Bokuto, and every night since then, he's hated this time.

He didn't know what is was that made this break up so hard for him. Nobody else has ever effected him this much. He couldn't be in love with Bokuto-san, could he?

It couldn't be, he thought.

If he was honest with himself, he couldn't understand why Bokuto-san had broken up with him. Why he had thought the way he did. He just knew it hurt like hell. Especially with the words Bokuto had left him with as his so called "reason."

"I'm sorry Akaashi... I'm sorry for being a baby all the time, I'm sorry for always being dramatic, and most of all I'm sorry that I know I am not good enough for you. I am, and will never be enough. So, I'm breaking up with you, in hopes that you will find someone good enough for you...  
I love you, Keiji. Goodbye.  
\- Koutarou"

Those were the words he had found scrawled on a crumpled up piece of notepaper beside him in his bed, where Bokuto should have been laid that night. He had been, and still was, devastated. Not only because he was so happy with Bokuto, and deeply cared for him. Not because he had considered Bokuto to be both his best friend and his lover. Not even because he'd been broken up with.

He's been devastated bevause he didn't get to tell Bokuto that he was exactly who he wanted. That Bokuto Koutarou was enough. That he did, in fact, fall in love with him. These were the things he sincerely wished Bokuto would someday get to know.

But now it was too late. Bokuto would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment feedback if you can.
> 
> Also, just a heads up. The ending to me makes it seem as if Bokuto dies or something, which he doesn't. Let's just say he left town, either way, Akaashi is unaware of his whereabouts.
> 
> -Terushiima


End file.
